Maeda Kokoro
こころ |image = |caption = Maeda Kokoro, March 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 166cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = |label = |generation = 24th Generation |join = April 2015 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai }} Maeda Kokoro (前田こころ) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced alongside seven other girls at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015. Biography Early Life Maeda was born on June 23, 2002 in Saitama, Japan. 2015 On April 1, Maeda officially joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was formally introduced and participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015 alongside Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, and Okamoto Honoka. Maeda participated as opening act in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~. 2016 Maeda participated as opening act in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~, ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~, and ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~. 2017 Maeda participated as opening act in the ℃-ute Shinshun Concert 2017 ~℃OMPASS~. She also participated as opening act in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~. Personal Life Education= As of April 2016, she is currently in her second year of middle school. |-|Sport= Kokoro has a black belt in karate, was a runner up in a prefectural tournament and participated 3 times in national. |-|Friendships= Maeda is particularly close to her generation mate and rival Ono Mizuho, and their pairing name is "MizuKoko" (みずここ).http://hpkenshu.web.fc2.com/kenblog/tamago_2016_06/p_393.html She has also become close to Ichioka Reina and has been seen holding hands with her. |-|Name Meaning= Maeda's given name, Kokoro, means "heart (as a feeling)" (こころ, hiragana of 心). |-|Nicknames= *'Koko' (ここ): Used by Country Girls member Yanagawa Nanami. *'Maekoko' (まえここ): Used by Tsubaki Factory member Ono Mizuho. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Maeda Kokoro (前田こころ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 166cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby:' Watching videos of Hello! Project, Listening to music *'Special Skills:' Karate (2nd degree blackbelt) *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop (idols) *'Strength:' She does everything full-force *'Weakness:' She's very afraid of things *'Favorite Food:' Soba, crushed red pepper and cheese *'Least Favorite Food:' Tomatoes and green peppers *'Favorite Colors:' White, Pink, Red *'Favorite Sport:' Karate *'Charm Points:' Her brown eyes and husky voice *'Motto:' Shinken Shobu (真剣勝負; Game played in real earnest) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Honto no Jibun", "Nani wa Tomo Are!", "Tachiagirl", "Moshimo...", "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa", "Koi Dorobou" *'Looks Up To:' Kudo Haruka, Sasaki Rikako Works Theater *2016 Nega Poji Poji Trivia *She wants to debut in a new unit within Hello! Project and give smiles and energy to people. *She failed a Morning Musume 12th Generation audition, so she joined the Kenshuusei to get practice in the hopes of still debuting. *She was worried at first because she doesn't have any experience in singing or dancing and didn't know how things would go, but she's had a lot of fun in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She wants to get good enough at dancing that people would think she's good, since right now she still has minimal experience with it. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Ono Mizuho. *In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her future dream is to debut in Hello! Project and become an idol who has many activities. *In the drama Budokan, she was shown as a 13th generation member of the fictional group NEXT YOU in the year 2028. *She has recently came up with a pose, holding her fist to her chest and saying "My heart is here!" (私の心はここにある!) See Also *Gallery:Maeda Kokoro *List:Maeda Kokoro Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello! Project Profile es:Maeda Kokoro Category:Blood Type A Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Additions Category:Cancer Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition